


It's a story, stuff happens...

by XerxesBreak



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/XerxesBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what goes on her except for the fact that Sharon can't sleep and asks Break to lay with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a story, stuff happens...

**Author's Note:**

> So in the yen press manga, The name is Kevin Legnard and in the online translations it's Kevin Regnard....so I just went with what sounded better to me...the latter one.

"It sure is quiet tonight, isn't it" Sharon observed from her spot on her chair. An uneaten plate of cookies sat on the table next to her.

"Indeed," Break agreed with her, "Without Gilbert and Alice-kun's bickering and Oz-Kun's weirdness, it does feel oddly silent. "

"Well, It's a nice change from what has been going on lately. Thank goodness The Headhunter has been apprehended." After a beat of silence, Sharon added, " I do wish Mister Gilbert would break down a little. He is taking this all to well."

Break nodded in agreement and took one last sip of tea. Grabbing Sharon's plate of cookies, he started for the door. "Where are you going?" Sharon called out to him.

"It is getting quite late M'lady, so I am heading off to my room. You should do the same, It would do for you to be in a sour mood tomorrow."  After a second thought, he added, "Specially if I'm going to have to be around you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awhile later, Break was consuming an unhealthy amount of sweets. After he had climbed into his bed with the stolen cookies, he decided that some candy would go with them perfectly. He was well into his fourth or fifth round when he heard the door open with a slight creak. Sharon stood in the doorway, a sheepish look on her face, "Um, would it be alright if I could...perhaps you wouldn't mind...may I stay with you tonight?"

Break looked up at her and down at the crumbs and candy littering his bed, then back at Sharon again, "Uhhhh..."

"It's okay if you say no," Sharon said softly, a smile forced on her face, "It was a strange thing to ask of you."

Break looked down at his trashed bed again, "It's not that I don't want to, It's just...I'm afraid my bed's a bit trashed Milady."

"Perhaps my room then?" Sharon suggested, her face turning a touch pink. When The Hatter agreed to her suggestion, Sharon took his hand and led him to her room. Their bare feet padded softly trough the empty hallways.When they reached the room, Sharon settled into her bed and Break pulled up a chair beside it. After Sharon closed her eyes to sleep, he settled in as well, placing his head on his arms which were placed upon the sheets. Once she was sure dreams had overtaken him, Sharon peeked over at Break's sleeping face, something she always found herself doing whenever he chose to watch over her for the night. As soon as she reached over to him, he spoke, "Miss Sharon, I thought you were going to sleep."

Sharon jumped, almost falling of the side of her bed, "I...I thought you were asleep!"

"I'm afraid not." Then, ''What were you doing?'' Break gestured to her hand, which had clamped to his arm when she almost fell.

"I...I...nothing, I just...you were...why aren't you sleeping! I thought you were asleep!" The flush of pink she held earlier, now was a violent shade of red, and she quickly released the arm she was holding captive.

Break gave her a look, "Is that so? And because you thought I was asleep, you were trying to do what?"

Sharon froze, then decided to quickly change the subject, "No wonder you couldn't sleep!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm, "That stool looks dreadfully uncomfortable! The bed would suit you much better!"  Lightning fast, Sharon pulled Break up next to her, before realizing the situation she had put herself in.

They both sat there not saying a word. Awkward silences were at play for a moment or two. Embarrassed, Sharon gripped her covers and rolled away from Break's direction. She landed loudly on her side, causing Break to chuckle. " My my, Milady, what seems to be the matter?" When there was no reply, Break layed down as well, "Sweet dreams, Ojou-sama.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow during the night, Sharon had managed to be holding Break's face in between her hands. He woke as soon as he felt the cool fingers on his skin. She pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching and they were practically breathing each others air.  "Uh, Miss Sharon?" He stated as she placed her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her body. 

"It's cold," She murmured as she stuck her feet between Break's legs. Her very _COLD_ feet. He yelped and tried to remove them, but Sharon attached to him like a leech on a plump baby, or in this case a smexy old man. She must have been dreaming or something, because as soon as Break stopped struggling to escape her grip, she had placed her hands under his nightshirt and proceeded to kiss his lips passionately.

''Uh, Sharon?" Break exclaimed, his voice cracked a bit. His words woke the young woman up, and she blushed when she noticed their closeness. The blush turned brighter when she saw her hands had partially unbuttoned Break's collar.

"I...I...sorry!" Sharon pushed herself to the edge of the bed, as far as she could get from him without falling off. She was about to launch into full on freak out mode, when her curiosity overcame her embarrassment. Break's shirt had fallen past his shoulder when she pushed herself away from him. It barely concealed the black mark faded on his skin. It almost looked like the one on Oz. Except Oz's wasn't a completed full rotation.  "Break...is that..." Sharon reached out, but drew back like one from fire. Was Break really...

"Sharon," He started, "You've read about illegal contractors right?" Sharon nodded, she still didn't want to speak, afraid that she would burst into tears. How could he have never told her? Didn't Break trust her? The question was silly, she knew that, Break could never get the trust thing right. "What do you know about Kevin Regnard?" He asked softly, avoiding her gaze.

Sharon automatically started reciting what she had heard from others and the books on illegal contractors. All the books had mentioned him, he was one of the worst ones, "The Red-Eyed specter." She whispered quietly, "He murdered countless people before he was finally dragged into the Abyss." She kept talking, ignoring the lost look on Break's face. "He must have been some horrid person, did you know he even murdered his master's daughter?" Sharon didn't stopped, she barely noticed Break's slow nod and brushed it aside, "He probably was a selfish ma-"

"I was," Break stated softly, cutting Sharon off. She opened her mouth to speak, then stopped, the weight of his words sinking in.

"You're...why...Br- What made you do it?" Sharon slid closer. She refused to be afraid of him, there was no need to. He was still the man she had grown up with and trusted...right? It's all in the past, she told herself, people change.

"It was to save my master and his family,"

"And?" Sharon asked silently, though judging from the sad look on Break's face, she knew it wasn't a happy ending.

"They died! My efforts were in vain! They all died no matter what I did!" Break looked down, causing his hair to cover his face ~~in a very sexy way~~...."I can't protect people Sharon, I don't know why I even try! We all die in the end."

"Break," Sharon started, but she couldn't find the words she needed. What could you tell a man that has seen and lost so much? Sorry for what happened? At least you're a survivor? Instead of words, Sharon grabbed Break's hands, pulling them close.

He smiled softly, laying his head on her shoulder, " Thanks, Ojou-sama."

"Isn't that what I'm here for after all? To hold you up when you can't stand on your own? To hold you when you are feeling down? To guide you when you're lost and on your own? I won't ever leave you, I promise."

"I know," Break whispered sadly. He wasn't afraid of her leaving him. He was afraid of leaving her.

 


End file.
